Mommy and me: bridge
by taxc
Summary: The entire family is out on a picnic but Alex ends up confessing some very shocking things. Can Cagalli cheer her son up? This is a story dedicated to all the mother and mother figures in our lives! Happy Mother's Day! AxC, implied KxL, YxS and DxM


This story is dedicated to all the mother's out there! Happy Mother's Day! (Belated :)) ) Hope you greeted the mom in your life and hope you like this story.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the kids.

* * *

A little girl was standing in a field. She wore a floral printed dress. Her midnight blue hair was flying from the breeze. In short, she looked angelic. The only problem was she was scowling. Not at the two adults in front of her but at the two figures in their arms.

"I have two sleeping logs for brothers." She grumbled.

Athrun and Cagalli exchanged confused looks.

"Daddy! Wake him up! Wake Leo up!" She demanded, her golden eyes gleaming in frustration.

"Celeste, you know I can't do that. Leo's called your baby brother for a reason. Let him take his nap and he'll be ready to play after lunch."

"But daddy, don't you remember? He just had a birthday! He's not a baby anymore!"

"The answer is still no."

She groaned then pointed at the child in her mother's arms. "Then what's his excuse? Huh? He's older than me!"

Cagalli chuckled and gently shook her son. "Alex, you sister wants you to play with her." She was greeted by a one emerald colored eye.

"But I'm still sleepy." He mumbled and snuggled into his mother for effect.

Cagalli lovingly caressed his blue hair. "Sorry sweetheart, you'll have to play with your friends right now."

"Fine but after lunch their mine." She huffed and left.

"She reminds me of you." Athrun chuckled, watching his daughter approach her friends.

"Oh sure, blame me for her personality." Cagalli rolled her eyes at her husband. He had some nerve.

"I happen to love your personality, it's fiery and..." He moved closer and whispered in her ear. "very sexy."

"Athrun!" She slapped him on the arm, cheeks flaming red. "Not in front of the kids!"

"What? I whispered it, didn't I?" He grinned.

"Whatever." Cagalli mumbled, diverting her gaze. He gently took her hands in his and kissed it before carefully reaching over and planting another kiss on her cheek.

"I love you."

Cagalli sighed. "If I didn't love you, I wouldn't have married you."

"Why don't you ever just say 'I love you'?" Athrun asked in amusement.

"Alright, I love you too." Cagalli replied and gave him a peck on the cheek as well.

Athrun smiled and wrapped his arm around her waist while she rested her head on his shoulder. This was turning out to be a great day.

* * *

"Alex! C'mon! C'mon! C'mon!" Celeste said, pulling her brother off his chair but he gripped on to the table.

"I'm not done eating yet!" He answered and gripped the table even more. His sister sure is strong.

"Awww... Can't you eat faster?"

"I'm trying but the peanut butter is extra sticky today."

"Then eat a ham and cheese sandwich."

"No. I want to eat peanut butter."

"Ham and cheese!"

"Peanut butter!"

"Ham and cheese!"

"Peanut butter!"

"Cut it out you two." Athrun interrupted. "Celeste, I know you are excited but please wait your brother to finish eating. He's almost done."

"But daddy! He's so slow! Leo eats faster than him and Leo is a baby!" She pointed to her younger brother who just finished his bottle. Leo giggled, his baby teeth showing.

"Leo doesn't eat! He drinks! Drinking is faster than eating!" Alex glared at his sister who glared back with the same intensity. Athrun sighed. The two were always butting heads and then an idea struck him.

"Lesi, how about we go to the petting zoo while Alex finishes eating?" Athrun asked, praying his daughter would agree.

Lesi's eyes instantly shined at the suggestion. "Okay!" She ran to her father and began to drag him away.

"Let's go, let's go, let's go!" She screamed and Athrun had trouble catching up. He's daughter sure could run.

"Finally." He muttered under his breath.

Cagalli smiled at her son and passed him a glass of cold milk.

Alex grinned at his mom, forgetting the earlier argument. "Thank you, mommy."

He took the glass and began to chug it down. Cagalli nodded as she sat down beside him, balancing Leo on her lap.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"Why is Lesi annoying?" Cagalli had to smile. His question was definitely one only a child would ask and expect an answer.

"She's just really wants to play with you, that's all."

"No. She's being bossy again." Alex pouted. Cagalli reached over to pat her son on the head. He was so adorable when he pouted. Just like his father

"You still have ice cream and cake waiting for you."

With those words, the sandwich disappeared in an instant. Cagalli stared in surprise. She couldn't help but muse at the irony. He looked exactly like Athrun but his personality came from her.

"Finished! Can I have my ice cream and cake please?"

Cagalli chuckled. "Of course, let's go."

"Yay!" Alex cheered and smiled at his younger brother who was clapping in excitement, even though he wasn't sure what was going on. He was simply doing his job as a baby/ cute entertainer of the family.

"C'mon Leo! Let's get ice cream and cake!" Alex immediately picked Leo of his mother lap, wrapping his arms around his brother to make sure he wouldn't fall.

"Mommy c'mon! The ice cream will melt!"

Cagalli grinned and got off her chair. There was no doubt that Alex was her son.

* * *

"London Bridge is falling down, falling down, falling down. London Bridge is falling down my fair lady."

The children sang on and on as they crossed the rope bridge. Everyone was having a so much fun, everyone except for one. The more his friends sang, the more Alex didn't want to get on the bridge. In fact, he felt sick and wanted nothing more than to hide under his favourite blanket. This was not his idea of fun.

"Alex? Are you okay?" The little boy looked up to find his best friend, Lawrence (Ren) Yamato starring at him in surprise.

"Y—yeah... ummm..." Alex gulped. How could they not find this scary?"

"What's the matter Alex?" His other best friend, Nathaniel (Nathan) Asuka asked.

Alex didn't reply but instead kept his eyes on the sky. He didn't want to tell his friends he was scared. Zala's are not supposed to be frightened especially not of bridges but Nathan and Ren knew better, they could read his expression easily.

"You can do it Alex!" Ren cheered.

"Yeah! Just keep on eyes on the trees. That's what I do." Nathan advised, giving him a reassuring grin.

Alex gave a small smile and decided that if his friends could do then so could he, so with a deep breath he prepared himself to step on the bridge.

"Aww, is the baby Zala afraid."

Alex looked straight ahead to find Evalyse Joule smirking at him. Yes, this 5 year old knew how to smirk.

"I am not afraid!" Alex shouted back all though he was sure his voice cracked.

Evalyse snickered. "Really? Prove it and get on the bridge."

"Hey! Stop being mean!" Nathan shouted back, glaring at her.

"I'm not being mean, I'm only telling the truth."

"No you're not!" Ren replied.

"Evalyse, stop it. You are being mean." Mazel Elsman, her best friend, whispered but Evalyse ignored her and continued.

"Two of you stay out of this! This is between me and the blue berry!"

"Alex is not a blue berry!" Lesi defended. Evalyse looked over her shoulder to find Lesi glaring.

"Yeah!" Ren agreed. "Cuz if he's a blue berry then you're a..a...you're a chocolate bar!"

"I'd rather be a chocolate bar than a scaredy cat! Scaredy cat, scaredy cat, Alex Zala is a scaredy cat!" Evalyse chanted.

"I am not a scaredy cat!" Alex shot back with as much confidence as he could, which wasn't a lot.

"Then stop standing there and get on the bridge."

"I will!" Alex gulped again and slowly placed on hand on the rope handle. He took a deep breath and took another step, deep breath and step, deep breath and step. He was had already taken 8 steps and just when he could feel his confidence coming back to him, the bridge suddenly rocked violently.

"Slow poke, slow poke, Alex Zala is a slow poke!" Evalyse chanted as she jumped up and down on the bridge.

"S—st—Stop it!" Alex screamed, holding on to the bridge for his dear life, on the brink of tears but Evalyse wouldn't listen. She continued to chant and jump on the bridge.

"Evalyse Joule!"

Evalyse stopped. She found her mother looking at her and she didn't look happy but Shiho was too late for Alex already ran out off the bridge, tripping when he got off the edge. His knees and hands hurt when he hit the ground but he didn't care. He continued to run, tears streaming down his face.

"Now look what you did!" Nathan shouted.

"I...I..." Evalyse stammered. She didn't mean to go that far. She bowed her head in shame as guilt began to overcome her. This was not good.

* * *

"Alex! Did you have fun?" Athrun called out when he saw his son running up the path but Alex didn't bother to look at his parents. Instead he took off in another direction, desperate to get away.

Athrun and Cagalli shared a worried look that was not the response they were looking for. Something was very wrong.

"Go and check up on the kids. I'll take care of Alex." Cagalli said.

Athrun looked at her with doubt. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." She said as she gave Leo to Athrun who nodded and left to find his daughter. Cagalli glanced at them one more time before she took off in the direction Alex ran to.

* * *

Alex found himself inside a hallowed out tree, his back against the cold wood. He brought his knees to his chest, crying softly. He shut his eyes tight the moment he heard his mother calling. He didn't want her to see him now. He tried his best to contain his sniffles and hiccups but it wasn't enough for he soon heard the leaves rustling outside the tree.

"Hi." Cagalli greeted as she knelt down. She reached over and pulled him closer, gently caressing his hair.

"I'm sorry." Alex muttered in a voice barely above a whisper but Cagalli heard it all too clearly.

"Sorry? Sorry for what?"

"For not being brave. For being a cry baby."

Cagalli stared at her son in surprise. Where was this coming from?

"Alex, you don't have to apologize. It's okay to be upset and to be scared and to cry."

"No, it's not. I heard."

Cagalli was genuinely puzzled by now. She never expected her son to be thinking this sort of way. They always taught their kids to be themselves and to talk about what they are feeling, not to see emotions as a weakness.

"Heard?"

"Yes and saw."

"What do you mean?"

"I know what you and daddy did in the war."

She held her breath. She was beginning to feel nervous. She wasn't planning to talk about that topic so soon.

"What did daddy and I do in the war?"

"You fought for what was right even if others didn't want you too. You were very brave...Then I hear people saying how I'm growing up to be just like you but I'm not because I'm afraid of everything...I can't even cross a bridge.."

Alex was crying steadily, his tears soaking through the sleeve of his shirt.

"I'm sorry mommy.. I'm sorry you have me for a son."

She looked at him horrified. She couldn't believe he apologized for being her son. No child should ever have to apologize for belonging and being born! This was insane! She took a deep breath, trying her best to compose herself.

"Alex, I want you to listen to me and listen well."

Alex didn't reply and Cagalli took this as a sign to continue.

"Bravery isn't about fighting in a war or earning many medals, bravery is finding the strength to live and to get pass through each and every day, no matter how hard it may be. Do you know what that means, Alex? You're being brave right now."

Alex instantly stopped crying, his eyes widening in surprise.

"R—really?"

"Yes, really, living and growing up is hard work. Don't you think?"

"...I guess..."

"How old are you?"

He stared at his mother, puzzled by such a strange question but he decided to answer anyway. "I'm five."

"Right and do you know how old am I?"

"28."

"And what is 28 – 5?"

"23"

"Exactly and that means I had 23 more years to get over my fears."

"You had fears?" Alex gasped like it was the most unbelievable thing in the world.

"Not had, have."

"You have fears?"

"Of course I have fears. Every day, I'm afraid that you'll be late for school, I'm afraid that you'll never eat anything else but peanut butter for lunch."

Alex had to smile at his mother's words, it was true. He always did eat peanut butter for lunch.

"But you want to know what I'm most afraid off?"

He nodded his head eagerly.

"I'm afraid that you will never see how wonderful and special you are. I'm afraid that someone or something will come and take away the spark I love about you so much. The spark that will one day help you find your place in the world."

She took out a hanky from her pocket and began to lovingly wipe his tear stained cheeks.

"We are all different and when you compare yourself to me or your father Lesi or Leo or anyone else, it means you are being unfair to yourself because you didn't give yourself the chance to shine which is why I need you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Promise me that you will give yourself the chance to shine."

Alex thought about this for a moment before he replied. "Okay but only if you promise me something."

Cagalli raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"Promise me that you'll help me shine." Alex said with a huge grin on his face

She chuckled as she gave him another big huge. Glad to see the spark in his eyes again. "It's a deal."

"Thank you mommy, I needed that."

"You're welcome." She replied with a smile.

"Mommy?"

"Yes?"

"I think I need band-aids and a lollipop."

Cagalli laughed. "You can even have another slice of cake if you want."

"Wow! Really?"

"Really!"

"Yay! Cake!" Alex shot up and began to jump in excitement because an extra slice of cake was a very rare treat. The day just got better.

* * *

"Explain yourself, young lady." Shiho said sternly. Evalsye fiddled with her hair nervously because she really didn't know what came over her. Sure, she teased Alex ever once in awhile but never to the point of making him so upset that he not only cried but fell and got hurt as well.

"I'm waiting."

Evalsye gulped. There was no getting out of this one. She'll probably be banned from eating sweets and watching TV for weeks!

"I don't know..."

"Don't know? How could you not know?" Shiho replied as calmly as she could. Sometimes, her daughter's behaviour was a real puzzler.

Yzak watched the scene, expressionless but truth be told, he was proud of his daughter. It was about time he got avenged for everything Zala put him through. He knew Evalyse was just like him and he couldn't be happier.

"Wait a minute..." Yzak glanced at his wife in curiosity. What was she getting at?

Shiho bent down to the height of her daughter. "Do you have a crush on Alex?"

"WHAT?" Yzak screamed, his happy train coming to a screeching halt. He changed his mind. His daughter was nothing like him! How could his sweet and precious little Evalyse fall for the son of his sworn enemy at age five? What has the world become! Now he knows how Lord Capulet feels.

"Crush? What's that? Is it the same as crushed ice?"

Shiho giggled at her daughter's response but Yzak did not find it the least bit cute. "No, sweetie, it's when you feel like there are butterflies in your stomach when you see someone and you look at that someone differently from others... have you ever felt that way?"

The blush on Evalyse's face, confirmed Shiho's suspicions. She had a crush on Alex.

"Is that a bad thing?" Evalyse asked nervously.

"Yes! It is a very bad thing!" Yzak shouted. "Out of all the kids in the world you had to go for a Zala! Why not an Asuka? Or a Yamato? I can't believe this! This is un-"

"If you don't shut up right now, I swear to God you are not getting any for a month!" Shiho hissed in his ear. Yzak's eyes widened in fear and being the obedient husband that he was, he immediately shut up because a month is a very, very long time for any guy.

Evalyse tilled her head in confusion. Her parents were not making any sense at all. "What's daddy not getting for month?"

"Treats." Shiho replied with a smirk. Yzak crossed his arms and growled. Shiho can fight so dirty when she wanted to.

"Ohh, that's okay daddy. Mommy says that all the time but she eventually gives me treats." Evalyse whispered to her father. Yzak found her comment comforting yet disturbing at the same time.

"Back to the topic and no it is not a bad thing. You can crush on anyone you like, right Joule?" She glared at Yzak and he wanted so badly to smirk and reply 'You're a Joule too.', but he decided against it and nodded his head.

"There you go! But please play nice, alright. You don't want to scare Alex away."

Evalyse didn't fully understand what just happened but she was glad her mother wasn't mad anymore so she responded with a 'Yes mommy."

"But, if you want to bring Zala, I mean Alex down, I mean get him to notice you. You should just beat him at everything. School, sports, music, plays, everything!" Yzak said his eyes wide.

Evalyse slowly backed. Her father was getting creepy.

Shiho groaned but didn't reply. At least he wasn't screaming his disapproval.

"Alex is here."

Evalyse looked to her right to find Alex walking hand in hand with Aunt Cagalli. He had a huge grin on his face and a Popsicle stuck in his mouth. She was glad to see that he was alright.

"What should you do now?" Shiho asked now smiling strangely.

If Evalyse knew how to raise her eyebrow, she would have. Her parents are strange people.

"Say sorry?"

"Exactly, go on then."

Evalyse sighed and slowly made her way towards Alex who was now sitting on one of the numerous benches, happily munching away on his Popsicle.

"Hi Alex." Evalyse said shyly.

"Hi Evalyse!" Alex replied with a huge grin, causing chocolate liquid to ooze down his chin. Evalyse blushed at his enthusiasm. Is this how having a crush feels like? Because she doesn't like it at all.

"Sorry about teasing you. They we're right. It was very mean of me."

"Don't worry about that. I should actually be thanking you cuz I ended up having two slices of cake plus a Popsicle! In one day! Isn't it amazing?"

"Yeah..."

Alex titled his head to the side, confused with her reaction. Why isn't she happy? Doesn't she like having two cakes in one day?

"What's wrong Evalyse?"

"Nothing, I'm just really, really sorry."

"It's alright. Promise but just don't do it again alright. I can only eat so much cake."

Evalyse giggled at his choice of words. He sure did love his cake and then she saw the band-aids on his knees.

"Did I do that?" She asked nervously.

Alex looked down at the blue strips with dinosaurs. "Don't mind them, their just hanging out."

Evalyse giggled again. Alex sure is a nice guy.

"Hey! You want a lollipop?" He asked, pulling a blue one from his pocket. "It matches your eyes except your eyes are shinier."

"Thanks. It also matches your hair and I think your hair is shiny as well."

"Thanks! So, you wanna go and play on the bridge again?"

Evalyse looked at him in surprise.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah! Because I promised my mommy I would allow myself to shine and this is step one!"

Evalyse nodded eagerly. "Okay!"

"Great!" Alex said as he jumped off the bench and grabbed Evalyse's hand. "Let's go!"

* * *

"Alex!" Ren greeted when he saw his friend and cousin running towards them.

"Hi!" Alex greeted.

"Are you okay?" Lesi asked her brother.

"I'm fine."

"I like your band-aids." Nathan commented.

"Yeah, their nice." Mazel nodded her head in agreement.

"Thanks! Hey do you guys want to go on the bridge again?"

The five year old's looked at him in shock, Evalyse couldn't help but chuckle.

"What? I want to give it another try." Alex explained and after a few more minutes of asking if he was feeling alright and if the fall destroyed his brain, Alex finally found his way at the beginning of the bridge.

He looked straight ahead to find all of his friends giving him thumb's ups. He glanced at the side and was met with the smiles of encouragement from his parents and all his aunts and uncles, even Leo and his younger cousins we're cheering him on by clapping.

He grinned, with this much support, how can he not succeed? So with one more deep breath, he took his first step onto the bridge.

Alex =1, Fear=0.

* * *

So what did you thing? Please review! I want to know what you think.


End file.
